


地铁

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 地铁痴汉慎半强制慎Dirty talk慎陌生人慎指奸慎
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 13





	地铁

**Author's Note:**

> 地铁痴汉慎  
> 半强制慎  
> Dirty talk慎  
> 陌生人慎  
> 指奸慎

结束了一周工作的朴珍荣背了一身事业压力迈着疲惫沉重的步伐踏进地铁车厢，下意识地用眼神扫描着，果然在车门边上看见了那个熟悉的背影。

那个靠坐在位置上的男人今天穿了一件宽松的卫衣，袖子在手腕堆了好几层才露出节骨分明的手来。他今天也戴着耳机闭眼听歌，头稍稍偏向一边，连眼皮上的两粒小痣都是熟睡的模样。

今天人有点多，朴珍荣依然选了男人斜对面五步的位置站定，将公文包挡在手机前打开相机开始了今日份偷拍。他趁着男人睡着正大光明的偷窥，说是观察更为准确，两三圈扫描下来，他连男人的呼吸频率都通过规律起伏的胸口精准掌握。

男人今天穿的卫衣不是很厚，在空调风里被吹得晃荡，时不时紧贴着男人结实的身体，带着小钩子似的牵住朴珍荣的视线。他在低头看了看自己身上的标准正装，打算周末也去买件卫衣，就当变相的穿同款了。

往常朴珍荣的痴汉行为可以延续到男人下车，今天却被提前打断了。

附近学校的孩子们苦学一周放假了，少年少女们像一阵风，扇着青春的热火叽叽喳喳的涌进车厢，将原本就充实的车厢挤得更满了些。

活泼的热风和炸耳的笑声吵醒了男人，朴珍荣来不及移开视线，猝不及防和男人的眼神对上。狭长锐利的眼睛没有刚睡醒的水雾和迷蒙，反而带着明了笑意，像志在必得捕到狐狸的猎人。

孩子们都提着大包小包的，课本、资料书压地他们稍稍弯着背，学习的辛苦并没有浇灭他们的生机，小簇小簇的挤在一起说话，时不时爆出的哄笑也让周围的人投去目光，不是鄙夷和蔑视，而是一起弯起嘴角的，年轻真好的笑意。

周围的雀跃与朴珍荣无关，那个男人只一眼就让朴珍荣如坠冰窖，之前接连几日的偷窥此刻都像是被戳破的冰面，带着裂痕碎地一塌糊涂，走马灯似的在朴珍荣脑子里静音展开，让他忍不住往后退了一步。

男人却像是料到了朴珍荣的动作，把位子让给了一个女孩子，跟着朴珍荣站了起来。

高峰期没人再管门边不能站人的规定了，有一寸是一寸如此珍贵的占地面积谁都不愿意放过。  
男人贴在朴珍荣后背，被人群推挤着前进，朴珍荣觉得自己就像带着脚镣的囚犯不知不觉被压到了车门边上。

男人厚实的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，几层布料根本无法阻隔身后的心跳扑通扑通的声音传过来，那力度将朴珍荣后背烫的发热，一点一点抽走全身的力气，朴珍荣下意识的吞了口口水想向前逃开，却被一双结实的手臂环着了腰，借力与身后的男人更加贴近了一点。

“现在想跑了？”

男人的嗓音比朴珍荣想象中的要清亮，像薄荷一样清澈透亮，此时却像冰刃一样扎进朴珍荣的心里。他是第一次听到男人的声音，出乎意料的情形丝毫没有甜蜜，只有恐惧。

“我也没说不让你看啊…你抖什么……”

男人的手垂在朴珍荣腰侧，过长的袖子将漂亮的手挡了起来，却在朴珍荣还来不及喘息的瞬间顺着西装下摆摸上了朴珍荣平坦的小腹，搭在了皮带扣上。

清脆的金属发出的响声在喧闹的车厢中根本不会被察觉到，朴珍荣却觉得那咔哒一声像直接敲在了他的鼓膜上，震耳欲聋。他手足无措的想拨开男人快要伸进裤子的手，身体却抖得不成样子，落在他眼里怕是欲拒还迎的骚样。

“不要……”

男人顶了顶胯，炽热坚硬的东西抵在朴珍荣形状漂亮的臀缝无言的蹭了蹭。身前的手也钻进了西装裤，虚虚地拢着已经勃起的性器。

“嘴上说不要还硬的这么快…不当婊子可惜了……”

男人的声音很轻，几乎是贴在朴珍荣耳廓上喃喃出的话让他的脸涨得通红。他也觉得自己挺不要脸的，当了婊子还立牌坊，明明被发现偷窥的恐惧和在公众场合的羞愧压得他抬不起头，身体依然诚实的被男人几句话就撩起反应。

男人的手贴着小腹蹭进内裤里，过长的袖子被肌肤挂住堆在裤头，完美的挡着了下面发生的一切。朴珍荣刚想挣扎就被男人一句话吓得僵直了身子。

“那边的女孩子在看我们，你说她会不会发现呢？”

朴珍荣不敢置信的抬起头，那个刚刚被让了位置的女高中生果然好奇的探头往这边望，突然地对上视线也不知道是谁比较害羞一起低下了头。

男人环着他侧了侧身挡住了女孩的视线，指尖划过棉质的布料发出滋滋的声音，握住性器缓缓地撸动起来。

茎身被两指环成的圈上下套弄着，记忆里漂亮的手指时不时摸到前面路过冠头，还要戳弄一下马眼再走。朴珍荣被男人的抚弄软了腰，又不敢有太大的动作，只能咬着嘴唇死锁住呻吟，努力装出正常的样子。

“真乖。”

男人低着头，像还没睡醒一样靠在朴珍荣的颈窝，口舌却绕过衬衫领子，啃上了洁白的脖颈，啧啧的吮吸声、撸动性器的水声直直撞进朴珍荣耳朵里，连带着耳尖也烧的通红。

在公共场合被抚慰着敏感实在太过刺激，不远处的少年们突然爆笑，吓得朴珍荣一下子射了出来，白浊都被男人藏在掌心，本以为结束了，没想到男人的手绕到了后面，刮蹭着臀缝暗示着那个从未被侵入过的地方。

“不要……”

朴珍荣缩起了身体，又怕被人发现异常重新靠回了男人肩膀，水濛濛的猫眼沁着泪水望着男人，做无言的乞求。

尽管他做低了姿态，男人还是不肯就这样放过他。将满手的精液涂在朴珍荣挺翘的屁股上，色情地揉捏着。

“你每天这么看我一路，不就是想我操你吗。现在愿望实现了，你哭什么……”

男人伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下朴珍荣的脸颊，“是因为太爽了才哭的吗？”

“那可不行，后面还没开始呢。”

话音未落男人沾了精液的手指就戳进了后头的小穴，紧窄的穴口死锁住探入的指节，被异物入侵实在不是什么美好的感受，但不知道是朴珍荣天赋异禀，还是那个男人对于朴珍荣来说像是顶级的催情产品，短暂的不适之后，内里柔软的穴肉竟开始吞食蠕动着渴望更多。

“你的穴好像饿了，真色情……”

朴珍荣的下唇被咬破了皮，此时只能抵着男人的肩呜咽着求情，车上的人逐渐变少了，他们的变态行径迟早会被人发现。

男人轻轻的落了一吻在他嘴角，又挤了一根手指进去，精液混着肠液发出咕叽咕叽的水声。“它都饿的叫了，我怎么能放着它不管呢？”

臀后男人坚挺的性器隔着裤子一下一下小幅度地撞击着柔软的臀肉，穴内的手指没有钻得太深，只是堪堪挤进两个指节，但也足够触到敏感点了。

“它咬着我不放啊，真骚……”

“不知道我是它第几个造访者。”

前一秒还在耳边温柔细语的男人下一秒就狠狠的戳刺着敏感点，朴珍荣被刺激地忍不住弯下了腰，却被男人一把捞回，穴内的手指蹭进了更深的地方抠挖着。

“没有……唔…你是第一个……”

朴珍荣止不住留着眼泪，被男人用脸颊蹭去，这样细微的深情让他以为幻想成真，身后用手指侵犯着他的男人是久违的恋人，情不自禁地挺挺腰将屁股向男人那边送去。

男人的手指灵活的抠弄着内壁，一指深入，一指用指腹规律地蹭着凸起的腺体。

这太刺激了，朴珍荣靠在男人耳边轻声喘息着，从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，像被撸顺毛了的猫咪。被讨好的男人加快了速度，两指撑开内壁又加了一指，模仿者性交的动作在穴里抽插着，虽然看不见，但他似乎能感觉到被玩到艳红的穴肉裹着手指进出挽留，像朵花一样在手下绽放。

朴珍荣被后穴的刺激玩到射，前列腺高潮来的又凶又急，还久久不散。他几乎整个人嵌在男人怀里，传来的心跳声被快感隔开，却和他一样激烈。

他比往常早下车，整理过的衣服还是皱巴巴的，后穴含着自己的精液和肠液粘腻湿滑，没走几步就顺着大腿留下来。

朴珍荣神情迷糊，脸上还带着不自然的潮红，看起来像个发烧病人，或许他真的发烧了，被男人最后那句话燎的寸草不生。

男人在他下车前扯住了他的袖子，想多年未见的老友一样给他一个拥抱，然后在她耳边说。

“下一次，喂饱你。”


End file.
